Earth
by A new dreamer
Summary: Eva's back on Earth but what's this? The Crog are invading! How's the human turned Crog going to deal with this? Sequel to Alwas.
1. The Beginning or the End

AND: Ok, REWRITE! I wasn't satisfied with what I was writing before and decided to go in a whole new direction. Forget everything you've read so far, it's gonna change. As for why it's taken me so long to update, I've gotten a piece in a psychology journal for pediatrics. It deals with the mental state of children and teens and disabilities they may have. Please, feel proud of me. I collaborated with a psychology graduate and her advisor liked the paper she wrote so much, it's going to be published. Due to my work on the thing, I'm getting partial authorship! I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. I'm merely taking the characters for a spin. If, however, the people who do own Oban Star Racers ever want to use my ideas, I would be supremely honored.

Claimer: The original characters (ie most of the Crogs) are creatures of my own creation. Please do not use them without permission. Thank you.

Beginning or the End

People, humans, milled about on the grounds of New Haven High School. Eva Wei, better known throughout the universe as Princess Shailana Kindolan of the Crog or the Dream Guardian, watched them with carefully hidden disdain. While she had returned to Earth with her biological father, she longed for the comfort of her Crog family. Alas, her family had said she needed to be on Earth with Don Wei, her **tanishi**.

_You need to lighten up or someone's going to get suspicious. We know the Crog are going to attack en masse soon, just be patient._ Ave said from deep within her mind. The bloodier side of her personality, the animal within as many Guardians called it, had taken a conscious form long ago, on Etruir. Now Ave, her opposite half, gave her advice and noticed small things that she, Eva, did not.

"Miss Wei," the teacher, Mrs. Rocknam or something like that, banged her ruler against her desk. The ruby eyed girl lazily turned her attention to the math teacher. Reall,y she had learned this basic math when she was in the Academy. Calculus wasn't that hard to understand.

"Is what is out there more important than your math grade, Miss Wei?" the teacher said in her high shrill voice. Eva forced herself not to wince. Being with the Crog for so long had forced her to develop her hearing to a more sensitive level. She sometimes regretted it.

Eva smirked, an action many a human had told her was unnerving, at the teacher. "My grade is perfectly safe, Mrs. Rocknam. I could do this stuff in my sleep."

The teacher's face reddened and she puffed up like an overcooked marshmallow. A low growl emanated from her throat. Before she could open her mouth to tell off the little twerp known simply as Eva Wei, the alarm sirens began to ring.

Students, thinking the sirens were a drill, began to laugh and joke as they walked toward the bomb shelters. Eva could tell this was no drill though. The looks on the teachers faces, no matter how guarded they were, told a much more frightful tale. The Crog had come and the Earth was not doing well.

Eva stole a glance out a nearby window and forcibly held back a gasp. Trident ships filled the air. What king of stupid, idiotic commander would bring a fight close to a school? Children, not matter the race, were sacred and not to be harmed. If any child was harmed, the Codes demanded punishment of the highest kind: the ears chopped off.

Eva began to move faster. She knew the kind of damage Crog artillery could do. While the Crog civilian market only had a few technological advances over the past few decades, the military's power had grown exponentially. That power was what allowed them to conquer the Naurasian forces.

"So, what's going on?" one of the nameless jocks said as the large group of teenagers entered the reinforced shelter. Eva calmly sat down at one of the tables with a group of females. The girls all gave her snide looks as they took in her black clothing and two-tone hair, not to mention the scars she had all over her arms and legs.

"Cutter," one of the mumbled.

"I don't cut," Eva said softly, her attention on the teachers who were all clustered together with grave looks on their faces. "I get into a lot of fights and usually end up on the wrong side of someone's knife."

Another girl snorted. "Yeah, right."

Someone, probably one of the teachers, had turned on a radio. Eva focused in on it and ignored the idiotic teenagers surrounding her. The radio began to go on an on about the Crog attacking in one large swarm. The military was woefully under prepared. The Earth was slowly losing ground to the Crog. By the time the radio announced that little fact, everyone in the bomb shelter was hanging on with baited breath. Eva learned back in her chair with a small smirk on her face.

"This is the end of the world and you're smirking!" Mrs. Rocknam yelled while pointing at her. At this outburst everyone turned their attention to the most deadly person in the room, though the humans would not know that fact until much later.

Eva chuckled, a small amount of Ave's sadism coming through. "It will not be the end."

"What?" another teacher whispered.

"It will be a new beginning for humanity," Eva said, condescending smirk flaring across her face at the astonished look of her peers.


	2. Healing

AND: Here's chapter 2. Please tell me what you think about the new Earth. For those of you new to my fics, please go read Etruir and Alwas before continuing, because you'll be so lost by the end of next chapter it won't even be funny. Anyways, please review and enjoy.

Healing

The sounds from outside the bunker were fierce. Explosions rocked the reinforced room. Girls cried and clung to each other. The males sat around with fear covering their faces. Eva still just sat in her chair, half-way ignoring the world around her as civilization as the humans knew it collapsed at their feet. Really, did they not expect the Crog to come after them for landing on Cresayes without permission?

"People of Earth," the voice of the president crackled over the radio, "today we face a great peril. The Crog have attacked us in full force. Only a third of our troops remain. They have given us two options: surrender or enslavement. Myself and the other world leaders have discussed this, and we will be surrendering Earth to Crog control at dawn tomorrow. I…I am sorry."

The gathered humans stared at the radio in shock as the sounds of battle quieted outside. Eva pitched her head forward, hiding her eyes with her hair. So, the Crog would have military control. It seemed to be a similar deal to what Naurasia had. Maybe her father would be put in charge of the Earth.

"No," one of the students whispered. Eva glanced at her.

"They'll kill us all," another said.

A heavy knock echoed on the door to the shelter. Eva turned to look at it as teachers bravely went up and opened it. Human military men, some badly injured, swamped into the room. Behind them were a group of Crog soldiers, all strong males with what amounted to triumphant smirks on their faces. Eva eyed the injured and turned a glare to the lead Crog.

"Why have you not provided medical care for your prisoners?" she asked softly. The Crog sneered at her before taking a giant step to be in front of the suicidal, to his mind, human.

"**Listen to the little human bark as if she understands our way,"** he said in a mocking tone.

Eva raised one eyebrow and leaned back to look up at his face. **"Pity the one who does not follow the Code. Pity the son who shall be exiled for his indiscretions in battle. Pity the one who shall lie bloodied on my blade as I send him to Cregbank for his wrongdoings."  
**

The Crog stared at the small slip of a human. A large smirk made its way across her face. Her body language shifted into something they could easily read. They had pissed off a being who knew enough about the Codes to get them all in big trouble.

"Move out of my way and let me tend to them or I will have your ears before the tribunal. The Earth has surrendered and thus shall be shown curtsey of Naktel's Law," Eva said before moving toward the injured.

The humans stared at her in shock. She had just stood up to a Crog, a rather large one at that, and spoken their language. Now the Crog seemed afraid of the human known as Eva Wei. Nothing was making any sense.

Eva knelt beside the worst injured soldier and gave him a small grin to relax him. Slowly she pulled a crystal out of her long bound hair. Gently, she placed the crystal above a long cut on his upper arm. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on unbroken skin and whole muscles that had been destroyed by shrapnel. The crystal began to glow and the wound healed before the assembled group's eyes.

"**It can't be,"** one of the Crog soldiers whispered. Eva turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. The soldier bowed and backed away.

"Princess Shailana," the Crog whispered softly, finally understanding how a human could speak their tongue and know their customs.


	3. Kross

AND: Hey, sorry this update took a bit of time. My mom was just in the hospital. She's got some kind of upper respiratory infection. I'm still not sure I understood most of the doctor jargon the ER guy was spitting out at light speed. Anyway let's on with the fic. Please review!

Kross

The room was quiet. Eva tensed slightly and stared at the Crog soldier who had whispered her name like a prayer. The other humans stared at the Crogs then at her. She growled low in her throat.

"Yes?" she hissed, eyes flashing. This was not how she wanted humans to find out about her position in the Crog Emperium. The Crog, almost as one, backed away. The stories of her temper and sadistic tendencies were well known. One of the Crog was shivering as he stared at her. She looked closer and smirked. He was the one who had called her a whore back during the Academy final exam. No wonder he was so terrified.

"If you have nothing else to say, go get your commanding officer. I need to have a few words with him if he lets his men do this," she muttered and went back to healing the injured soldiers. The Crog glanced at each other, communicating nonverbally. One hung his head as the others left to get the commander.

Meanwhile, Eva was having trouble getting the human soldiers to show her their wounds. They backed away from her in fear before she got fed up with them and began to growl.

"Listen, I, upon the pain of death and dishonor, give my word that I shall act as a healer and not a soldier. I shall not cause harm to the injured or infirm," she said loudly. The soldiers looked at her with wide eyes, much like a deer caught by a hunter's stare.

The humans settled down seeing the obviously angry girl who could control the Crog. She had been called a princess, although by a name they did not recognize.

The door to the bunker opened with a slam. Eva whirled around as heavy footfalls echoed off the walls. A large Crog stood surveying the scene. Eva felt her hackles rise. Ave did not like this Crog one bit. Eva took a moment to look over him for some form of identification and held back a gasp. She knew exactly who this Crog was.

General Kross, said to be the greatest strategist in the Empire, stood, looking down at her.

"General," she said softly, but not timidly.

"**Princess, you are a long way from the safety of your family,"** he said.

She glared up at him. **"You think I wanted to be on Earth. Any complaints about my being here should be taken up with Mother. I think many would pay to see that confrontation."**

"**Very true. You wanted to speak with me?"** he asked, eyes seeming to stare straight through her. She had not been well liked by his clan since the death of the youngest heir when she was young. At least, that was the official stand point. She and Morithius got along well. He was at least willing to take orders from the human-Crog. Kross held her in a bit of high regard. He was one of the few to know of her exploits in battle. He had witnessed one when she was still in training under Ocean Lain. He knew of her prowess in battle.

"**Tell me, have you forgotten the Code?"** she asked. He inhaled sharply and glared at her for even suggesting such a thing. The Code was by what every warrior lived and died. **"Tell me, why have your soldiers refused the Earth soldiers medical treatment? One of them would have lost his arm if I wasn't here, General. I don't want to have to bring you up on a reprimand."**

Kross stared at her before turning to his men. A short, quiet conversation and all of them were running out the door. He turned back to look at he rand then looked over all of the terrified humans. He forced himself to hide a wince. Most of the humans in the small shelter were considered children by the Earth standards. They fell under children within the Code as well.

"Come, you will be brought to safety and reunited with your clans," he said in slightly accented English before leading the way out.

Eva smiled at him and helped a soldier to his feet. "Well, what are you all waiting for, he told us to move!"

Slowly and with great trepidation, the humans began filing out of the shelter and into the smoky outside. Eva looked about at the destruction, which thankfully did not include the school. Metal twisted ever way. She could hear calls from soldiers, Crog and human alike. The missing would probably remain missing for that night. The sun was beginning to set and everything would crawl to a halt soon.

"**Meet with me in my quarters after the humans go to sleep. We have much to discuss, your highness,"** Kross said to her. She nodded and headed off to help get the humans set up for the night.

* * *

She moved silently through the shadows. Being Karmena's oldest daughter had some definite advantages. Being sneaky and stealthy were just two.

"**I'm here, General Kross,"** she said as she entered the officer's tent. The elder Crog looked up from a report and motioned for her to sit. She complied and stared openly at him.

"**The humans have not harmed you in any way, Shailana?" **he asked. She shook her head no, to which he sighed. **"Read this. I just received these orders from Cresayes. Your father has full run here. He has some orders for you."**

Shailana looked over the Electrotron and gasped. Her father, Toros, wanted her to help reformat the Earth government as his highest aide. She sunk in the chair as the information sailed through her head. If she went through with this plan, she would end up being a ruler of the Earth.

Her final conversion to being accepted as a Crog was at hand.


	4. Sorry

This is AND here. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but you see, the reason is I've had to start taking some mood pills from my psychiatrist. I've been diagnosed with an anxiety disorder. The first drugs I tried were bad and caused me to end up apathetic to everything. The drugs I'm on now are much, much better.

Alas, that is not all this note is about. I have lost my muse for this story and it is unlikely I will complete it or even write on this story anytime soon. I've just lost interest. On that note, I have gotten inspiration for another Oban Star Racers story. It should be going up fairly soon.

I am sorry, all of my loyal readers. Perhaps one day I will return to this story, but it is not going to be in the near future.

A new dreamer


	5. Night

AND: I'm back and sorry for leaving everyone in a lurch. I am going to finish this story. I promise. I found my muse again! Please review.  


* * *

Earth. Shailana thought over the planet as she leaned back on a pallet the conquering Crogs had set up for the captured soldiers and the refugee children. Her eyes saw not the thick canvas like material that made up the tent she and three other humans, all utterly terrified of her due to her familiarity with the Crog, shared.

The people of this planet were arrogant. They believed themselves to be the highest life forms, that their civilization had the divine right to take their beliefs into the universe. That had brought them to Cresayes. Not a single member of that team had survived. The Crog had discovered the existence of Earth, a place that had the audacity to send soldiers to the home world.

She sighed and sat up. She would be getting no sleep anytime with the thoughts running through her head. She looked over at the tight group of three girls sleeping in the corner farthest from her. They had spent forever trying to get as far from her as possible while still remaining in the tent. She could have had her own, but the healers needed the extra space more than she did. Despite being a warrior, she could have the ideals of a healer.

As quiet as a shadow, she exited the tent and looked around at the camp and the still busily working men and women of both races that hurried about. She nodded to the few Crogs that acknowledged her presence. The few humans going between the tents and keeping a wary eye on the Crog soldiers backed away from her. More people, mostly soldiers from the nearby base, shuffled off to tents.

"Eva," a familiar male voice brought her out of her observations. She spun around to face her one-time gunner, the dual haired colored, one-fourth Mauian Jordan. She forced a weak smile on her face. She so did not need this right now.

"Jordan," she greeted and bowed her head. "I take it you were at the base when this all happened."

"Yes," he nodded. "You're with the students? I thought I heard someone say you were all supposed to be in your tents."

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged and secretly checked out the area around her. A few soldiers gave her rather demeaning looks, like she was a prized piece of beef on display. Her shoulders tensed.

"It's dangerous here, Eva," Jordan told her with concern dripping from his voice.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Jordan, you remember seeing me fight on Alwas? I can do that anywhere, anytime. It takes a bit to hurt me."

The former gunner winced and paled as he remembered the fight for Alwas and what exactly she had done to that guy. He unconsciously took a step back and grinned nervously. His face changed instantly as a large Crog in full armor approached. Eva turned around and frowned. This wasn't a soldier she had met yet, and he wore different insignias. She hadn't realized someone had been sent to back up Kross. His eyes, glowing the dark yellow in the dark night, roved over the two humans. Eva nearly snarled as his ears tilted forward with the tip bent back, the ultimate sign of disrespect in Crog body language. Her fingers twitched as she slowly moved her hands to her hips where two thin knives remained hidden among her clothing.

"Eva, let's get out of here," Jordan whispered to her as he watched the Crog soldier meet his friend's eyes. She shook her head and snarled at the disrespectful Crog. He glared at her, his body language shifting subtly to try to threaten her. She narrowed her eyes and shifted into a fighting stance, her feet going shoulder width and her body turning slightly to give the smallest target possible.

"Bow to your superiors, human," the Crog growled out in heavily accented English. He was old, older than Taren at least. Most in Taren's age could speak human languages well. The older soldiers had a bit of trouble speaking it and usually ended up slurring certain verb clusters.

"Should I see my superior, I will bow, but you are not one," she replied. Her body tensed as the Crog yelled in rage and went to strike her. Other Crog in the nearby area turned to see what was happening. A few let out shouts of warning not to bother her, all warnings that were ignored. His fist, slow even by Crog standards, came toward her. Her mind shifted into a fighter's mentality as she smoothly unsheathed her knives and danced around the fist. A slight smirk flitted across her face as she jabbed the knife straight into the exposed gap in the armor around the elbow. The disrespectful one howled in pain and stepped back. Moving fast, she dodged behind him and slammed a foot into his back, toppling him forward. Before he could move, she had her knife at the base of his ears.

"**Stop!"** a loud, authoritative voice called from the chaos. Shailana glanced over to the side and saw Kross standing with his arms crossed, anger in his eyes aimed at the fallen soldier. At the order, she nodded and stood up, removing her knife from the soldier's ear. The humans looked at her in awe and a bit of fear, for her not of her, as Kross approached her.

"What did he do?" he asked in English for the sake of the humans. The Crog tried to get a better look at the still in pain soldier on the ground. Shailana glanced at him and removed the knife she had jabbed into his elbow. He gave a horrid shout at the pain.

"Get a healer to look at him," she told one of the Crog that stood over to the side before turning to Kross to answer his question. "He disrespected me in such a manner, in such a way as to break the Code. He proclaimed himself my superior. Do you deny my actions?"

"**Idiot,"** Kross sighed as he looked at the whimpering fool. **"You were within right, Princess Shailana. Be at peace and get some sleep. You'll need it for the morning. The Ruler General is coming to take you to the government seat."**

She nodded and gave a slight bow to the general as she watched a Crog healer shaking her head and healing the obnoxious wounded idiot. Kross nodded and went off to oversee other problems that were popping up all over the camp. Seems the reinforcements weren't the best of soldiers. After all, who would be so stupid as to ignore the Code?

"Are you insane?" Jordan grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

She glared at him and broke his hold. "That's debatable, but I am not in the least bit of danger in this camp. The Crog will not harm me or allow me to come to harm, especially now. Go to your tent, Jordan. Just go. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She turned from him and walked in the same direction Kross had gone. If she was going to be awake, and the fight had made sure she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, she could be doing something productive, like heal people or figure out ways to help her father once he arrived for her.


End file.
